


My youth is yours

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Children, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, PHWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: Pandora Hearts Week, day 1: Childhood
Relationships: Alice & Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	My youth is yours

Two young boys were running around the garden. The warm, summer air was playing with their hair, and carrying their laughter all the way to the mansion.

At the balcony, Oscar was taking advantage of the weather. He was reading some business documents, but at that moment, he looked down at kids, and couldn’t stop the affectionate smile.

At first, man was afraid if they will get along. He thought that his nephew might be jealous. After all, Oscar brought to their house some unknown boy, who was wandering in their garden and didn’t know how he found himself there. And Oz was a very clever seven-year-old. He knew that this meant that his favourite uncle will now pay attention not only to him and Ada, but to some stranger, too.

But young Vessalius took it surprisingly well. He approached the scared and shy boy with his contagious smile, and while offering his hand, he asked if he wants to become friends.

Then the news about the adoption came.

Oscar knew it was a good idea. Little Gilbert needed family, and he knew that nothing will replace his dead wife and kid, but he could at least try moving on. Try to built something new. It also wouldn’t hurt to have an heir.

He decided to tell both boys at once, because he knew that if he told Gilbert first, he would immediately tell his friend. And he wanted to be the one to tell his nephew about it.

Gilbert was sitting in silence, probably trying to process what was happening. But something dangerous flashed in Oz’s eyes when he said:

“So, Gil is going to be your son now?”

“If he wants to, then yes,” Oscar replied calmly.

“Of course I want to!” Gilbert suddenly exclaimed, and they both looked at him in surprise. Boy’s cheeks immediately turned red, and he lowered his gaze, but he still spoke. “Oscar-sama is so nice to me, and helps me a lot, it would be an honor. And… This would mean I get to spend even more time with Oz, right? I can stay with him forever, and play with him. Isn’t it great?”

He looked up, excited, and gold eyes meet the green ones.

Oz seemed to think about his words for a moment, and then he visibly relaxed.

“Yes, I guess you’ll have to stick with me now,” boy shrugged.

Gilbert only smiled brighter at that.

“I know, and nothing makes me more happy than that.”

At that moment Oscar couldn’t hold his emotions anymore, and he just hugged kids sitting in front of him. 

He was so lucky to have them, and that they became such a good friends. He knew that his precious nephew needed someone like that. And he was sure that Gil, lost in this new world after losing his memory, needed a friend, too.

Surprised sound escaped boys’ mouths, but after a second they laughed and hugged him back.

Now, when he was looking at them running around the garden, he was even more than sure that he made a right decision. Warm feelings bubbling in his chest, seeing how his boys were having fun together.

Even if the legal guardian of Oz and Ada was still his brother, Xai never spend too much time with his children, mostly leaving them with Oscar. That’s why he started considering two blonde kids as his children, even before Gilbert showed up. But he never said it out loud, he knew it wasn’t right.

His train of thought was stopped by the sight of Oz running to Gil and ruffling other boy’s hair, causing him to sputter. But after a second they both giggled, and then Ada run from the house to join them.

Everything was going well.

Until it wasn’t, at least in Gilbert’s opinion.

It all started when he and Oscar had to leave for a while. Vessalius had to take care of some issue in another town, and decided to take his son with him. He probably would also take his nephew and niece if he could, but Xai wouldn’t let him.

Gilbert didn’t really mind. Of course, he was sure he’ll miss Oz a lot, because they were practically inseparable at that point. But he was also excited to see new places! And he knew that with Oscar he will be safe.

They were gone for 10 days. And when they came back, there she was.

Alice Baskerville.

Gilbert knew it was possible to hate someone at the first sight. After all, he already saw Ada and Oz’s father, and he hated that man with a passion that children shouldn’t know. But he thought that Xai Vessalius was a special case. Looked like he was wrong.

When he and Oscar came back from their trip, Gilbert immediately said he’s going to look for Oz, and run off, before his adoptive father had any chance to answer.

When he found his friend, he was in the garden. But he wasn’t alone.

There was a girl with him, that was probably around their age. She had long, dark hair, and big, violet eyes. Her pretty dress was dirty from playing outside. But the only thing that Gilbert paid really attention to, was the fact that she was pulling on Oz’s sleeve.

“Come on!” Girl almost yelled that, and Gil decided that he definitely doesn’t like her.

“Hey, Oz!” He screamed to have his friend’s attention.

Both kids turned to look, when he run up to them.

“Gil! You’re back.” Oz send him a smile, while girl standing behind him was throwing him suspicious glances.

“Who is it?” She asked finally.

“And who are you?” Gilbert wasn’t going to let go.

“I asked first.”

“What are you, five?” Gilbert mocked.

“No! I’m seven if you have to know and…”

At that moment, Vessalius raised his hands. “Hey, calm down, both of you.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Don’t talk like that to Oz!”

“CALM DOWN!”

When they heard Oz scream, they immediately shut up.

“Thank you. Alice, this is Gilbert, uncle Oscar’s son and my friend. I told you about him, remember?”

Girl nodded, and blonde turned to other kid.

“And Gil, this is Alice. Her family moved into that big house, on the other side of the lake. She was keeping me company those last few days.”

“And I’m your friend too!” Girl added, putting hands on her hips.

“Yes, she’s my friend, so I hope you two will get along.”

Gilbert thought that if Oz really wanted that, then he could try. He extended his hand to the girl, but she only sneered at him!

“Weirdo,” Gilbert mumbled, when Oz just laughed, and patted girl’s head to placate her.

This wasn’t going to end well.

Despite Oz’s hope, Gilbert and Alice didn’t get along. Quite the opposite. They seemed to dislike each other more with every day.

Situation was accelerating, until one day it blew off.

Oz and Gilbert were playing hide-and-seek, and Gil was the one looking. 

Too bad that Alice choose that moment to show up unannounced.

“Seaweed head, where’s Oz?”

Gilbert didn’t even spare her a glance. “Get lost.”

“Stop being so full of yourself!” Alice stomped her foot, and boy finally turned.

“Wow, grown up words. You’ve been listening to Lottie’s screaming again?”

“Not your business.”

Boy scoffed.

“Just go back home,” he said, crossing arms at his chest.

“No! I came to play with Oz, and if you won’t tell me where he is then I’ll find him myself.”

“I’m playing with Oz now. Stop interfering.”

“But he’s my friend.”

“He was my friend first.”

“But he’s my real, true friend! And he only plays with you, because you’re his cousin. If you wouldn’t be his uncle’s son, he wouldn’t even like you,” Alice showed him tongue.

This was too much for Gilbert.

“You take that back!” He screamed, while pulling on her hair.

“Ouch! It hurts!”

“Gil, what are you doing?”

Oz suddenly entered the room, probably drawn by their screams. He was looking at his friend with wide eyes, and then Gilbert got his composure back. 

He let go of Alice, who screamed at him: “I hate you Gilbert!” And run to Oz for comfort.

Raven haired boy felt tears gathering in his eyes. So before Oz could say anything, he just turned and run off.

He didn’t see where he was running, so he shouldn’t be surprised when he crashed with someone and fell to the floor.

“Gilbert, why are you in such a hurry?”

When boy heard Oscar’s voice, he couldn’t hold it any longer. He burst out crying.

“Hey.” Adoptive father immediately crouched next to him, alarmed. “Are you hurt? Show me where.”

But kid only shook his head, and then started rambling between sobs, about what Alice said.

“Oh, I see…” Man hummed. “But maybe you should talk to Oz about it first?”

Gilbert sniffed but didn’t answer, so Oscar put a hand on his shoulder.

“You know…” But before he could finish the sentence, blonde head appeared next to them.

“Gil, I’ve been looking for you! Why are you crying?” Oz furrowed his brows.

“I- I-” But he wasn’t able to say more than that.

“I think that Gilbert is upset, about what Alice-chan said to him,” Oscar interrupted.

“Huh, about that? I already talked with her about saying mean things, but… You didn’t believe that, did you?”

Gilbert only sniffed louder.

At that, Oz approached him, and then flicked boy in the forehead.

“Stupid Gil. I’m not spending time with you only because you’re my cousin. We were already friends before uncle adopted you, right?”

“Oh… right.” Teary golden eyes were looking at Oz as if he was saint.

“So why you keep thinking stupid things?” Vessalius crouched in front of his friend. “You are my best friend. But Alice is my friend too! Can’t you two just stop arguing?”

Gilbert suddenly felt very embarrassed. He was giving his best friend so much trouble, because he was jealous. But Oz said it himself: Gil was his BEST friend.

“I can try but… She needs to stop being mean to me, too! But… I guess I should also say sorry to her. I shouldn’t have pulled her hair.”

Oz smiled brightly at him, happy that Gil finally understood, and was willing to try to get along with Alice.

“Maybe you should bake something for Alice-chan, so she would be more willing to forgive you?” Oscar suggested. “I can help you.”

And so, the next morning, when young Baskerville girl came to play with her friend, Gilbert was waiting for her, with a whole plate of sweets and an apology.

She looked suspicious at first, but when Oz convinced her she should try cookies her face immediately light up. She said she can forgive Gilbert if he keeps baking for her.

Gil wanted to argue, but then Oz started laughing and suggested playing in the garden, all three of them.

Of course issue wasn’t fixed immediately, and Alice and Gilbert still crashed sometimes. But in the end they always made up.

One day, when Oscar entered the living room, he found all three, curled up on the couch, sleeping. Alice was lying with her head on Oz’s lap. She was also holding onto Gilbert’s hand, who had his head on Oz’s shoulder. They looked calm and adorable like that.

Oscar was sure that in future they will make quite an impressive trio.


End file.
